El primer día de Molly
by jessyriddle
Summary: El primer día de Molly en Hogwarts. Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto "Primer día" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".

Personaje: Molly Weasley

* * *

Molly se sentó de golpe en la cama. Había tenido un sueño horrible, aunque no recordaba de que trataba, le había dejado una sensación de angustia en el cuerpo. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, sus compañeras estaban aún durmiendo placidamente, y el sol todavía no se asomaba, por lo cual decidió volver a acostarse.

Se quedó observando las cortinas de su cama, pensando en la selección del día anterior. Era la única, entre los primos y conocidos en haber entrado a Hogwarts ese año, en haber sido sorteada a Ravenclaw.

Sus primos James y Fred habían terminado en Gryffindor, junto con sus inseparables amigos: los gemelos Scamander. Molly dudaba seriamente sobre la decisión del sombrero, seguramente los chicos lo habían convencido de ponerlos juntos.

De todas formas no era algo que le importara a ella, pero se sentía tan sola en su nueva casa, que había estado tentada en rogarle a sus padres sacarla de ahí. Pero si había algo que había heredado de su padre, era el orgullo, por lo que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no ceder.

Cuando el sol empezó a iluminar la habitación, Molly se levantó sin ánimos y empezó a prepararse para su primer día. Tardó menos de lo esperado en estar lista, y decidió bajar a la sala común a esperar los demás compañeros.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban ubicados frente a la chimenea y soltó un suspiro, se sentía tan abandonada en Hogwarts, extrañaba a su familia, hasta a su hermanita Lucy. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó cuando alguien se acercó.

— ¡Molly! Ya estás despierta. ¿Emocionada con tu primera clase?— preguntó alegre Victorie.

—Hola Vic. Si te soy sincera, no me entusiasma salir de aquí. No conozco a nadie.— murmuró.

— No te preocupes, yo puedo acompañarte, además vas a ver a los chicos durante las clases, es probable que compartas algunas con ellos.— trató de animarla la rubia.

Molly reunió sus fuerzas y se levantó del sillón, encaminándose hacia la entrada para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Cuando le entregaron los horarios, se sintió aliviada. A la primera hora tendría herbologia con los Gryffindor.

Se reunió con sus primos, y sus amigos, en las puertas del castillo y juntos se dirigieron hacia los invernaderos. El profesor Longbottom les mostró varias plantas, explicando sus propiedades y sus cuidados, pero después de haber sido mordida por una extraña flor, Molly supo que no le iba a gustar esa asignatura.

Para su desgracia, esa era la única clase que compartiría con sus primos y el buen humor con el que había empezado el día, se esfumó.

Cuando llegó al salón de encantamientos, se sentó en la parte de atrás y esperó a que sus compañeros llegaran. Una chica se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para presentarse, el profesor entró.

La clase no fue tan mala, y se sintió muy orgullosa por haber podido realizar el ejercicio. Al terminar la clase, decidió empezar a tener una platica con la chica a su lado, pero su prima Victorie apareció en la puerta.

—Vamos Molly, te acompaño al Gran Comedor.— le comentó con una gran sonrisa, y ella la siguió, haciéndole un gesto para despedirse a su compañera.

Molly se sentó a lado de su prima mayor, y empezó a comer en silencio. Victorie le hacia preguntas sobre su primer día, y ella le contestaba con un simple "si" o "bien", no queriendo compartir lo decepcionada que se sentía.

Cuando llegó a historia de la magia, la primera clase después del almuerzo, buscó con la mirada a la chica, pero no la encontró. Se sentó a lado de un chico que la ignoró y sacó su horario.

—Encantamientos es con Hufflepuff, así que seguramente la chica es de esa casa.— murmuró para si misma. Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios al notar que en la próxima clase la vería.

Trató de concertarse en la lección que estaba escuchando, pero el fantasma con su monótona voz la estaba aburriendo y comenzaba a sentirse adormilada. Cuando la clase finalizó, se desperezó y salió corriendo hacia el salón de transformaciones, no podía permitirse llegar tarde y perder la oportunidad de conocer a la chica.

Al entrar divisó rápidamente a la chica y se sentó a su lado. La hufflepuff se sobresaltó, pero sonrió al reconocerla y se presentó.

—Hola, soy Annie Truman.— le comentó.

—Soy Molly Weasley— respondió la pelirroja velozmente, haciendo reír a su nueva amiga.

—Tranquila— dijo entre risitas — ¿También tienes dificultades a adaptarte?

Molly se sonrojó — Un poco— murmuró.

Annie pasó su brazo por los hombros de su compañera y se acercó para susurrarle. — Pero ya tienes una amiga.

Molly se alejó un poco para observar a su nueva amiga, y tras escudriñar el rostro de la chica y notar que hablaba seriamente, sonrió.

Tenía una nueva amiga en el colegio, y ya no se sentiría tan sola, y a pesar de estar en diferentes casas, compartía la mayoría de las clases con los Hufflepuff, y se verían seguido.

Se alegraba de no haber mandado aquella carta desesperada a sus padres para huir del castillo.


End file.
